


6. Break Away

by omello



Series: Surprise Minifics [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: It wasn't often that they got to do this, not with their lifestyles.





	6. Break Away

It wasn't often that they got to do this, just the two of them; not with their lifestyles. Hell, it’d been months since they'd even seen one another, so Anton couldn't be happier. Hugo was here with him, head in his lap and snoozing lightly. Nothing extravagant— neither of them needed it.

His fingers idly brushed through the younger’s hair, who let out a half-conscious sigh as he shifted to face Anton’s torso. Though the television was on, it’d been muted and properly ignored hours ago, when their conversations were too loud and too thick for any background noise to seem necessary.

Hugo startled awake when Anton’s phone went off, and they both gave a groan upon recognizing the tune that played. It was the one Anton had set specifically for his manager - business calls.

“I'm not answering it,” Anton scowled, pulling the threatening device from his pocket and tossing it to the opposite side of the couch.

“You _know_ he’ll be mad.” Reluctant as he was, Hugo sighed and began to sit up. “You should answer.”

Anton gave a shrug, urging his boyfriend’s head back down with soothing fingers.

“Don't care.”

“ _Anton_.”

“I don't _care_.” Anton huffed, brows furrowed as he attempted to reason. “We rarely get to see each other. I'm not about to let anyone ruin that. We _promised_ we would break away from everything and everyone, even if only for a day.”

Sighing, Hugo nodded. Anton was right.

“So let today be that day. I'll speak with him tomorrow.”

Satisfied with another nod, Anton smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Hugo’s nose. “I love you,” he hummed.

“I love you too.”

The comfortable silence returned again as Hugo cuddled closer to the warmth of Anton’s body, the fingers in his hair luring him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of prompts and have been asking people to give a random # between 2-100 followed by a ship. It's a complete surprise. 
> 
> Feel free to comment a # and a ship name if you're interested, or send me an ask/message at robinsxn.tumblr.com !


End file.
